


James Sirius Potter vs The Press

by PannyBx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Gen, One Shot, Press and Tabloids, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannyBx/pseuds/PannyBx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was really inconvenient that James had to get nervous around the press the moment they would be focusing on him.' </p><p>James Potter's first press conference as the new Beater of the Montrose Magpies. He hopes that the questions focus of the game, but unfortunately, the press and Potters don't always mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Sirius Potter vs The Press

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, except for original characters. 
> 
> My first fan fiction in the Harry Potter universe, so all suggestions are welcome :) thank you for reading! There is some very light James Sirius Potter/ Original Male Character, but I don't think it is enough to tag. Tell me if you think otherwise.
> 
> (No connection to the Cursed Child.)
> 
> *edited on the 25th of August in hopes of improving spelling and grammar*

“Questions for the Montrose Magpies will begin in three minutes.”

 

There was a chittering from the press, only a few meters from James, who was only guarded by a thick stage curtain. The rest of his teammates were lined up in a neat row, in which he sat next to his fellow beater and the reserve beater. Annie had really taken him under her wing this past year and they worked perfectly together, reminding James of the games he played in Hogwarts with his cousin as his partner. He didn’t know the new reserve beater, Kieran, as well, but even he seemed more prepared than him right now.

 

James used to like the press, thought it was funny, playing for the cameras. Admittedly, in his teens, it really fed his ego. Outside of the protection of Hogwarts and his parents though, they had quickly turned from press to pests, the flashes in the corner of his eyes no longer flattering. Growing up the articles were all about his mum and dad; he was mentioned as the first Potter prodigy, destined to shine as much as any of his family. Brilliant to hear when you’re five, awful after nearly seventeen more years of it. Especially when the press turned on them. A boring couple of months were ideal for some half-arsed writer to write about the latest ‘scandal’ or ‘tragedy’ to encompass them, depending on whether they liked the Potters/Weasleys/Grangers or not.

 

It was really inconvenient that James had to get nervous around the press the moment they would be focusing on _him_.

 

His team found it hilarious, of course, and didn’t hesitate to tell him so. As often as they could. James’ mother tried to warn him about team life, but he loved it, teasing and all. Exactly how he imagined it would be when he saw his mother score at the first Holyhead Harpy match he attended. He hoped that was what the press would keep their questions on.

 

“Time! Curtains are coming up.”

 

James felt half blind and utterly unable to even see a bludger, never mind hit one, from the flashes of the camera.

 

“Captain Walker, what do you have to say about-“

“Is it true that- “

“Is James Potter’s acceptance bias?”

“-your recent victory in Ireland?”

 

James bites back his flinch and puts on a cocky smirk. That normally works. Next to him, Annie is stiff, but her on-camera persona _is_ uncompromising and stern- it’s one of the ways she can be taken seriously as a beater, a traditionally more male position. Walker answers a question about their victory in Ireland and makes the typical Chudley Cannons jokes. Smiling, James can already hear his uncle Ron scolding him for not immediately jumping to their defence.

 

Unfortunately, Walker has to address James’ acceptance soon and the press were getting less subtle about it.

 

“Yes, we have recently appointed James Potter as our new beater, replacing poor Nelson, who retired early due to injuries. Potter has played as a reserve with us for three years, during which time he has performed brilliantly whenever called upon. This includes helping secure five of our victories. I am completely confident in his ability to perform full time. Any questions?”

 

“Potter, do you feel that your mother- “

“Your father- “

 

“OKAY!” Walker jumped up and quickly glanced at James, as if asking for permission. James already trusted his captain, so gave a quick nod. “Okay, obviously, you all have questions about our new beater. So, we will choose three people, they will each ask one question. We can veto it if we want.

James, do you want to pick who…?”

 

“Er, yeah, yes. Okay,” he looks out at the crowd as Walker sits down. Some of them seem nice, for demons that is, and James tries finding the most polite-looking. “Er, the lad in the back, with the blue cloak.”

 

“Mr Potter, did you ever feel pressured into following your mother’s career? Or failure for not following your father’s?”

 

 _Merlin damn it!_ His instincts suck.

 

“Well, actually, that’s two… but no, neither. My parents were very supportive and though anyone in a… high profile family will feel a certain expectation in what you do, I’ve never been pressured into a particular career. I love flying, I love Quidditch, doing it professionally was my dream. My mother’s experience, if anything, helped me feel more prepared.”

 

Not to mention that when any of his siblings or cousins mentioned being an Auror, his dad all but had an aneurism behind a very unconvincing smile. James would much rather see his father reach retirement happily than send him to an early grave by trying to follow him. Defence Against the Dark Arts wise, James wasn’t bad, he could hold himself admirably against most opponents, but he didn’t kid himself. He may have got an ‘O’ at Hogwarts, but he didn’t enjoy it. Lily was easily the best; she left people in awe whenever she rose her wand. Teddy had the brilliant, precise skill in duelling that was leading him to becoming such a fantastic Healer and Albus definitely had enough theoretical knowledge under his belt to knock them off plan. James was more into duels for the jokes- he once managed to turn Dominque’s hair into a knee length, neon pink and purple glittery mess. It was sticky, but that was an unexpected bonus. Dominque was so horrified he dropped his wand, letting James win. Teddy morphed his hair into the same pattern as a show of solidarity.

It was now a Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product.

_‘Want revenge on your family and friends? Are they too concerned with their hair? Hogging bathroom time? Slip them this so they can get that perfect shine. 24 hour guaranteed mortification.’_

Dominique’s outraged face was the cover.

 

Moving away from the annoying blue-cloaked writer, he turned to a young journalist, with short, dark blonde hair and such blue eyes he could see the colour from here. He was wearing a Montrose Magpie pin and a huge, toothy grin. Blushing, he chose a late middle-aged woman with dyed, curly blond hair instead.

 

“Miss, would you like to ask a question?”

 

“Thank you,” _oh crap_ , how did he not recognise Rita Skeeter? They might as well as write he was going to elope with a troll, it’d be more accurate than whatever she’d write. “How do you address the rumours that you and your parents got into a heated argument, seen by several people outside the Leaky Cauldron, after you were seen on a date with the German beauty, Adelle Amsel, ex-girlfriend of Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood?”

 

Well, if that wasn’t a rumour going around before, it certainly was now.

 

“Well Rita,” James tried to look earnest, “I have to say that the rumour is, of course, utter rubbish and I don’t know what people saw.”

 

“The eye-witnesses state that last Tuesday- “

 

“Ah yes,” James let his smile turn into a smirk. “You seem to have your information crossed, Miss Skeeter. First, we were actually discussing which one of was going to be the one to decline a certain relative’s,” (Uncle Percy- it is always Uncle Percy,) “kind invitation to a business party, as we all had prior plans but it would have been rude for us all not to go.” This conversation included James’ mum attempting to Bat-Bogey Hex them both in frustration, his dad threatening to tell grandma Weasley that it was James and Ginny that broke her cooker making ‘lunch’ and James telling Aunt Hermione that they really _did_ forget her birthday and they were not just going for the surprise factor. A lot of dirt got dragged up that day. “Secondly, I did meet with Adelle, but it was to accept a gift from Viktor Krum, a family friend, who wanted to congratulate me for becoming a full-time player. Isn’t it nice when exes can remain good friends?” He made sure his voice was light and innocent, looking directly at the unimpressed Skeeter. “And, finally, as I am really, very much, incredibly gay, I don’t think my parents are worried about me running off with Adelle Amsel.”

 

James finished with a grin (hopefully flirty, not hysterical) and a wink (hopefully funny, not creepy) at blue-eyes. He flushed down to his neck and looked down. _Oh Merlin, was that good embarrassed or bad embarrassed?_

 

James looked back at Skeeker with the smug satisfaction of someone who finally left her speechless. Next to him, Annie broke her persona and was openly laughing and Walker was tucking their chin into their neck, trying to hide the smile. The rest of the press were furiously scribbling on their notebooks, but a couple stood in open confusion, probably wondering how this bit of gossip had passed them. Rita still hadn’t closed her mouth.

 

“Okay, last question, then back to what matters. Sir, on the last row…?” He was talking to blue-eyes. Crap.

 

“Thanks, er, Mr Potter,” blue-eyes started. His cheeks were still red.

 

“James, please.” Annie kicked his shin.

 

“Right, James. Your mother was a famous Chaser, your father noted for his flying and Seeker skills and a lot of your family have been strong players…” _please, don’t let him be a git_ , “... just how ridiculous do games at home get?”

 

Flashes of bruises, yelling, crashing into trees, illegal moves that would get him fired and laughing so hard he thought his lungs would come up fill his mind. Blue-eyes is grinning, expectant, and James decides that not all press are bad.


End file.
